Royalty
by Rraz45
Summary: BV. Bulma is the Princess of Earth who travels to Vegeta-sei to gain the Saiyans help to stop Frieza. Will Bulma and the Saiyans stop Frieza? And what about the Prince of all Saiyans? Read and find out! REVIEW!
1. Waiting

Royalty

Bulma paced back and forth in front of the thrones. Her parents sat on the thrones as king and queen of Earth. But Bulma was not worried about her normal worries as Princess of Earth. She was worried about the state of her planet. Earth is the next target in Frieza's eyes. Bulma knew if Frieza invaded, Earth will surely fall.

"Bulma stop pacing, she will be here any minute," Bunni ordered.

"Yes mother," Bulma rolled her eyes and continued to pace.

Bulma was waiting for her best friend, Chi Chi. Chi Chi used to be Bulma's lady, but Chi Chi married a Saiyan. Chi Chi now had a son and lived happily on the Saiyan home planet, Vegeta-sei. She stopped pacing when she heard a knock on the door. She moved the loose strands of her long, blue curly hair behind her head. An attendant walked in to the throne room.

"Your majesty, Lady Chi Chi has arrived," the attendant bowed.

"Send her in," the King spoke.

The servant quickly made his exit and a raven-haired woman entered the throne room. Bulma ran over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Chi Chi!" Bulma was so happy to see her old friend.

"Your majesty," Chi Chi bowed her head.

"It's good to see you Chi Chi," the king smiled.

"Where is that darling husband of yours?" Bunni asked.

"Back home," Chi Chi answered.

When Bulma was thirteen, Chi Chi was 17. That year, Chi Chi met a Saiyan living on planet Earth. His Earth name was Goku, but his Saiyan name was Kakarott. They have a son named Gohan that was born a few months after they married. He's six years old and just like his father. After they were married, Chi Chi and her family moved to the Saiyan home planet to start their new life together.

"So what news do you have for us?" Bulma let go of her old friend and looked her straight in the eye.

"I have talked to the King and Queen of the Saiyan Empire, and they will grant you an audience," Chi Chi informed.

King Briefs nodded his head. He looked over to his wife and knew what he had to do.

"Chi Chi, you and my daughter will go to see the king and queen of Vegeta-sei," the king ordered.

"What no!" Bulma shouted.

"Bulma don't argue with your father," Bunni yelled.

Bulma gulped. Her mother was never like that. She could see in her parent's eyes that she couldn't stay on Earth with them, that she'll have to go to Vegeta-sei and gain the support of the Saiyans.

"You'll leave in the morning," the king and queen stood up and walked out of the throne room.

Bulma returned to her room. She watched the sunset on her balcony. This might be the last time she might see the sunset on her home planet. Bulma felt a lump in her throat. She would not cry. She had to be strong for her family, her people, and herself.

"Bulma are you coming down for dinner?" her mother asked.

Bulma walked back in to her room.

"No mom. Can you have the chefs bring me something?"

"Sure."

Bulma sat on her bed and instantlyu fell asleep.

Bulma woke up to Chi Chi yelling to wake her up. She groaned and treaded to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and grabbed her bags and followed Chi Chi to the palace grounds. Her mother and father were waiting for her in front of the Saiyan space ship they would be traveling in.

"It will take two weeks for you to reach Vegeta-sei. When you arrive I'll expect a phone call," King Briefs hugged his daughter.

"Goodbye daddy," Bulma let a few tears escape.

Bulma said her goodbyes to her mother as well. She and Chi Chi headed for the ship.

"Ready?" Chi Chi asked.

"Not until you tell me all about the years you were away," Bulma smiled.

"Don't worry I got two weeks to tell you all about that," Chi Chi laughed and the ship took off.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Arrival

Royalty

"So what is your son like?" Bulma asked her friend.

"Gohan. He's smart, but also strong just like his father. He turned six a couple of months ago," Chi Chi wxplained.

"What do you and your family do on Vegeta-sei?" the princess asked.

"Well Goku is the Prince's body guard," Chi Chi shuddered.

"What's the matter?" Bulma asked.

"It's the Saiyan Prince. What a character!" Chi Chi threw her hands up in the air.

"Really," Bulma muttered.

"He's arrogant, concieted, narcassitic jerk!" CHi Chi took a deep breath.

Bulma giggled. She loved it when Chi Chi got herself all worked up.

"So what have you been up to your majsty?" Chi Chi asked after she calmed herself.

"Not much. Been inventing like my father," Bulma answered.

"Do you still like that arostocrat Yamcha?" Chi Chi smirked.

Bulma choked on her dinner. She wasn't expecting that.

"So when will be arriving?" Bulma quickly changed the topic.

"In a day or so," Chi Chi replied.

"Tell me more about your family," Bulma spoke.

"Well Goku is one of the stongest Saiyans....."

They landed on Vegeta-sei a day later. Bulma woke up to the ship entering the planet's atmosphere. She jumped out of bed and got in to the shower and put on one of her royal dresses. She was meeting with other royalty today, and she wanted to impress them. She met Chi Chi on the ship's deck ten minutes later.

"Ready?" Chi Chi asked with a bow.

"Let's get this over with," Bulma walked out of the ship with Chi Chi behind her.

The guards bowed as Bulma entered the castle. Chi Chi lead her princess to the Saiyan throne room. Bulma looked around the palace. It was alot different from Earth. There were many paintings descripting Saiyans who won great battles. Everything was blood read and gold as they got nearer to the throne room. The doors to the throne room were huge and carved in gold with Saiyan symobls. Two Saiyan guards bowed their heads to Princess Bulma and opened the door. The throne room was massive! Red and gold everywhere. But what Bulma noticed was two thrones that were occupied. Cleary the king and Queen of the Saiyan empire was waiting for her. Bulma noticed Chi Chi bowing to them, but she didn't. She was royalty, their equals. The king cleared his throat.

"Princess Bulma of Earth I presume," he sspoke gruffly.

The king was tall and well built. He had hair thatdefied gravity that rose up in a flame shape. He also had a gotee.

"I am your majesty," Bulma bowed her head.

Bulma looked at the queen. She was very beautiful. She was slender, but still built. She had soft black hair that came to the middle of her back. She had obsidian eyes just like the king.

"Is my husband training with the prince?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yes. Gohan is with them," the queen answered.

Bulma saw Chi Chi frown at the news. Bulma could tell that Chi Chi did not want her son to fight. Bulma cleared her throat. She wasn't here for a social visit. As she was about to adress the king and queen, the doors were thrown opened, and Bulma's life was about to be turned upside down.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope more people review. Thanks for the one review I got.

REVIEW please!!!


	3. Vegeta

Royalty

_Last Time:_

_Bulma cleared her throat. She wasn't here for a social visit. As she was about to adress the king and queen, the doors were thrown opened, and Bulma's life was about to be turned upside down._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta stormed into the throne room with Goku in tow. He knocked down someone standing in front of his parents, but he didn't care. He noticed Kakarott stand near his harpy mate.

"Old man-" Vegeta was cut off by a screech.

"Watch where you are going jerk!" Bulma yelled as she picked herself off of the floor.

"Shut it wench," Vegeta retorted.

"What did you just call me!?!" Bulma got right up in Vegeta's face.

"You heard me _wench," _Vegeta spat.

"How dare you talk to me like that little man!" Bulma lifeted her nose in the air.

King Vegeta and his Queen couldn't help but chuckle. Kakarott couldn't contain his giggles. But a glare from Vegeta made him try harder.

"I am the prince, you have no right to talk to me like that woman," Vegeta felt a vein pulsing on his temple.

"What are you the prince of dwarves?" Bulma responded.

By now everyone in the room was laughing hard.

"I could blast you into the next demension if you'd like?" Vegeta replied.

"I'd like to see you try," Bulma smirked.

The two royal heirs were right in each others' faces, and their eyes locked on to one another in a silent battle. They stood like that for minutes, just staring at one another.

King Vegeta found this very amusing. No one talked to his son like that. Why did he let her live? King Vegeta cleared his throat.

"What did you want son?" he finally broke the silence.

It took a moment for Bulma and Vegeta to look away from one another.

"When in the hell is that brat princess getting here. I'm wasting my precious time that could be spent training," Vegeta whined.

"You are looking at her," Bulma smiked again.

Vegeta turned around and scowled. He did not want to have to put up with that evil wench!

"That's Princess Bulma," Goku whispered to his wife.

Chi Chi nodded her head.

"This is going to be interesting," Goku whispered.

Bulma and Vegeta refused to look at one another. The King and Queen sighed. Could any two people be this stubborn?

"Your majesty didn't you need to telephone your father?" Chi Chi asked.

"Opps. I forgot," Bulma covered her mouth.

She bowed her head to the royalty sitting on the throne, a wave to Chi Chi and Goku, and the middle finger to the prince.

"Bitch," Vegeta mumbled.

"Watch your mouth," the Queen responded.

"Goku where is Gohan?" Chi Chi asked.

"Umm I think he is with my father," Goku put his hand behind his head and spoke.

"WHAT!!!! You think!" Chi Chi screehed.

"Harpy enough with your screeching," Vegeta yelled as he covered his ears.

Chi Chi gave him a dirty look in response. But a loud scream could be heard. Every Saiyan covered their ears. Chi Chi reconized that voice instantly.

"Bulma,"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

REVIEW!!!

and thanks for all the reviews so far!


	4. Bad News

**Royalty**

Chi Chi and Goku immediately ran off to find the blue-haired princess. Vegeta crossed his arms. He didn't care about the blue-haired wench. She wasn't his problem.

"Go see what is wrong with her brat," King Vegeta ordered.

Vegeta scowled and followed his body guard.

Goku and Chi Chi walked into Bulma glaring viciously at the video screen in front of her. They looked to where the princess was looking, on the screen was Frieza's right hand man- Zarbon.

"What are you doing on my planet!" Bulma yelled.

"Now now Princess you shouldn't talk like that," Zarbon waved his index finger as he spoke.

"Where in the hell are my parents you.." Bulma was cut off by a certain someone.

"Imbecile," Vegeta finished.

Bulma turned to the Saiyan Prince. He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and looked back to the screen.

"I'll tell your parents you send your regards Princess," Zarbon replied.

"If you touch a hand on their head you freak, I'll-" she was once again cut off.

"You'll what?" Zarbon responded, "You are just a pitiful, insignificant Earth Princess who can't do a damn thing. But I'll make an offer for you. I'll let your parents go if you give yourself up to Frieza."

Bulma froze for a minute. She now had to choose between her parents lives and her own freedom. How could she decide make a decision like that? Bulma's eyes welled up in tears. She knew her choice.

"Alright Zarbon-" she was cut off once again.

"Go to hell Zarbon!" Vegeta yelled as he cut the transmission.

Goku and Chi Chi looked at one another and slowly backed away. They both knew how this would turn out.

Bulma stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. She quickly regained her composure.

"What in the hell were you thinking doing that!" Bulma screamed at the flame-haired prince.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, this princess was so naive.

"Your parents are already dead," he stated.

Bulma gasped. How could he say that! She couldn't believe it. No she wouldn't believe it! But somewhere in her heart, she knew his words were true.

Bulma collapsed and began sobbing uncontrollably. She clutched her heart and shut her eyes. Chi Chi ran over to her Princess and cradled her. Whispering comforting words into the Princess's ear. Goku looked at Vegeta, and Vegeta looked back at him. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and began to walk towards to the two women sitting on the floor. He carefully picked up Bulma and cradled her in his arms. He walked out of the room and headed towards the living quarters of the palace. Bulma unconsciously snuggled closer to his chest. Her sobbing lessened. Vegeta brought her to her room in the palace. He sat down on her bed with her still in his arms. She refused to let go of him.

"There was nothing you could do woman (a/n: hehe XD)," Vegeta softly spoke into her ear.

"No it was my fault I should have been there," Bulma replied between sobs.

"What would have happened if you were there? They still would have died and you would be in the hands of Frieza right now," Vegeta responded.

Bulma looked up at him. He was right.

"Do you honestly think your parents would want you in the clutches of that lizard freak?" Vegeta asked.

"No," Bulma answered.

"Good little wench," Vegeta patted the top of her head.

Bulma smacked his chest. _'Ass,' _she thought.

Vegeta carefully placed her in her bed when she fell asleep. He looked at her sleeping form one more time before walking out of the room.

"Vegeta," Bulma groggily spoke.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks.

"What woman?" he asked.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

Vegeta turned around an looked at her. She was sitting up in her bed.

"What?" he responded.

"I said-" she began.

"I know what you said woman," he replied.

"Please?" she asked nicely.

Vegeta took a deep breath. He hated himself for what he was about to do. He turned around and headed back to the bed and the blue-haired princess.

"Thank you," she spoke when he sat down on the bed.

Vegeta grunted and pulled a chair for him to sit on.

"No Vegeta wait," Bulma grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it now?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Bulma immediately began to blush.

"Can you sleep with me?" she nervously asked.

Vegeta looked at her dumbfounded. No one has ever asked him that before. he grunted and got in the bed beside her.

"Vegeta one more thing," Bulma added.

"What!" he yelled.

"Can you hold me?" she mumbled.

"No," Vegeta answered.

Bulma frowned but understood. She managed to get him to do this much for her, she didn't want to push it.

Vegeta woke up the next morning. He looked around, not recognizing his surroundings. Then it dawned on him, the events last night. He felt something close to his chest. He looked down. He had his arms wrapped around the Earth princess, and her head resting on his shoulder. He immediately dislodged from her. His movements woke her up. He jumped out of the bed when he heard her shrill scream.

"What in the hell woman!" Vegeta yelled as he covered up his ears.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed.

"Would you quit that horrid screeching woman!" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma calmed her self. But she was still pissed.

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?" her voice was calm, but deadly.

Vegeta took a moment to think of what to say. How in the hell did he get caught in this mess again? Oh yes it was that annoying princess sitting on the bed.

"You asked me," Vegeta answered.

Bulma seemed to think for a moment, suddenly last night's events flooded her mind. She remembered everything. She felt her heart tighten. Her parents were gone and never coming back.

"Vegeta," her voice was but a whisper.

Vegeta sighed. "What?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Do you mind leaving me alone for a while?" she asked quietly.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at her. Her blue orbs were glossy with unshed tears. He nodded his head and left the room.

Bulma brought her knees close to her chest. They were gone. She let the tears roll down her cheek. She missed them so much. How was she supposed to move ahead with her life without their guidance? Bulma thought back to last night. She felt so safe in Vegeta's arms last night. She couldn't understand the feeling, but she knew she like being around him.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Perfect Match

**Royalty**

Bulma walked back into her bedroom. It was empty. She sighed. She was feeling alot better now that she had some time to herself. She needed to think. What was she to do now that her parents were gone? She already knew the answer. She was going to do what her parents always wanted her to do. She would not disapoint her parents. She will make them proud she promised herself.

______

"So how is Princess Bulma doing?" Goku asked as he and the prince began their routine training sessions.

"How should I know?" Vegeta responded.

Goku dodged a punch delivered by the Saiyan Prince.

"Because you spent the night with her," Goku replied.

Vegeta punched Goku in the face.

Goku got up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"So you like her then?" Goku asked with a sly grin.

Vegeta attacked his body guard head on.

Goku attacked back. The conversation was over, and the training resumed. Until Chi Chi interrupted them.

"GOKU!" Chi Chi yelled as she entered the training room.

Goku stopped his attack on the Prince midflight when he heard his mate's voice. He turned to his sparring partner. Vegeta was livid. If it was possible, he would have had steam eminating from his ears and nose. Goku gave him a seepish grin and flew down to his mate.

"What is it Chi Chi?" Goku asked.

Goku noticed that she was not alone. Little Gohan was standing right behind his mother.

"Hey buddy," Goku fiddled with Gohan's hair.

Gohan looked up at his father and grinned (the same one his father had plastered on his face).

Chi Chi cleared her throat. Now wasn't the time for smiling and bonding.

"Goku who taught our son vulgar language. I was gone a couple weeks, and when I get back he is saying things that could make a Saiyan blush!" Chi Chi yelled.

Goku shrugged his shoulders (a/n:we all know that Goku does not cuss). He didn't learn it from him. Then it came to him. Gohan was with him when..... Goku's eyes widened._ 'Oops,'_ he thought.

"Well," Chi Chi's patience was wearing thin.

Goku turned his head toward his prince. Vegeta crossed his arms and jerked his head to the side. Chi Chi frowned. She found the culprit all right. She marched right up to the Saiyan Prince.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Chi Chi stated with a shake of her head.

Vegeta turned his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is that supposed to mean harpy?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

Chi Chi crossed her arms as well.

"We all know you are just pathetic Vegeta. I can't believe that I would be surprised that you could not act civilised in front of my son," Chi Chi replied.

Goku and Gohan took a step back. They knew how this was going to turn out.

"Aww did little Vegeta get his feelings hurt?" Bulma asked in a mock sympathy tone as she stood beside Goku and his son.

Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, and Vegeta all turned their attention to the blue-haired princess.

"Are you feeling better princess?" Chi Chi asked with a bow.

"I'm feeling much better Chi, you don't have to bow," Bulma replied.

Chi Chi smiled at her old friend. She could see it in her azure orbs that Bulma was alright.

"What in the hell woman!" Vegeta responded to what Bulma previously spoken.

"What?" Bulma asked with a shrug of her shoulders and a michevious grin on her face.

"Pathetic Earthlings," Vegeta stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey who are you calling pathetic little man. Last time I checked Saiyans weren't the brightest crayons in the box!" Bulma responded with her hands on her hips.

Vegeta's left eye twitched. Did she honestly want to start something?

Goku's smart half (a/n: ha!-I'm kidding, I love Goku) wanted to book it. He did not want to see these two monarchs explode at one another. But the curious, and devious half wanted to stay and watch the fireworks.

"Woman I am the prince of Saiyans, the most powerful race in the universe," Vegeta stated as he went on his pedestal.

Bulma faked yawned. She really knew how to push his buttons.

"And I am suppossed to care why?" Bulma asked in a non-chalant manner.

Even Chi Chi felt like backing away. It was going to be interesting to see who was going to win this fight.

"I have the power to send you into the next demension before you can even blink. Don't test me," Vegeta said in a low tone.

Bulma glared back at the prince with equal intensity.

"You are going to have to better than that to scare me," Bulma stated in the same low tone.

Gohan's, Goku's, and Chi Chi's mouth dropped open. No one has ever threatened the Saiyan Prince like that! Chi Chi was the first to recover. She knew her princess alright. She had the temper to match that arrogant Saiyan prince.

Bulma smiled seductivly and walked out of the training area. Vegeta watched her depature with narrow eyes. When she was out of eye shot he turned to the three Sons.

"What in the hell are you three staring at?" Vegeta yelled.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, here is your update.

REVIEW!!!!


	6. Radditz

**Royalty**

Goku quickened his pace to catch up with his fuming prince. Princess Bulma really pushed his buttons. Goku was glad he wasn't the one that Vegeta was going to take his fustrations out on. He did feel bad for the next Saiyan to cross his path though. Goku noticed Vegeta's pace quicken. Goku moved faster to keep up with his prince. Boy was Vegeta pissed. Goku noticed a group of Saiyan elites up ahead. He was almost tempted to cringe. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Vegeta stopped in front of the group of elite warriors. He needed to get rid his fustrations caused by that insufferable woman. Princess or not, no one talks to the Prince of all Saiyans like that!

The warriors noticed their prince standing in front of them. They bowed immediatly.

Vegeta noticed the elite soldiers bow before him.

"Get up," Vegeta ordered.

Goku shook his head. Those soldiers were going to get it.

Vegeta got in a fighting stance. The elite soldiers looked at one another. They all knew that they were going to get it. Everyone knew that Prince Vegeta went looking for a fight when he needed to release some steam. They got into their fighting stances as well. Might as well get it over with now.

Goku flinched at the pain his prince was inflicting on the other warriors. They sure made it easier on him. Vegeta probably would have been even more furious if he faced Goku. Since he and Goku are so close in strength it would not be an easier win.

"Bad day?" a voice asked.

Goku knew that voice. He turned around. Another Saiyan was behind him. He had long spiky hair that came down to his waist.

"Radditz!" Goku exclaimed.

Radditz smiled at his younger brother. Even though he only found Goku a few years ago, they grew very close. It was like they grew up together.

"Hello broher," Radditz greeted as he moved to stand next to his younger brother.

Radditz looked at Vegeta beating the other Saiyans sensless and flinched. Someone must have really pissed of the short Saiyan monarch.

"So what's up with Vegeta?" Radditz asked.

Goku gave Radditz his famous Son grin.

"You've missed alot while you were gone for that month," Goku stated.

Radditz rolled his eyes. His brother could be so goofy some times.

"Just tell me what I missed," Radditz responded.

"Well you know planet Earth," Goku began.

"Of course I know that mudball of a planet. You grew up there," Radditz yelled in a harsh whisper.

Goku smiled and ignored his brother's fustration.

"Well Frieza is trying to take over the planet," Goku began.

"Yes I heard about that," Radditz thought out loud.

"Well the princess is staying here," Goku gossiped.

Radditz didn't get it. What did a weak Earth Princess get the Prince of all Saiyans all rowed up?

"What does this have to do with Vegeta?" Radditz asked.

"Honestly being a bully is low," a feminine voice spoke.

Goku, Radditz, and Vegeta all turned to the direction where the voice came from. Goku smiled, Vegeta scowled, and Radditz was stunned. The blue-haired was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Mind your damn business," Vegeta responded as he moved away from the bleeding warriors that serve him.

Bulma huffed and moved closer to him.

"They say being a bully hides your own cowardice," Bulma stated.

Vegeta glared at the earth princess. How dare she!

Radditz's eyes widened. He never heard of anyone talking to his prince that way.

"That's Princess Bulma of Earth," Goku whipspered in his brother's ear.

Vegeta smirked suddenly. It took everyone by surprise.

"And what do you do to hid your cowardice woman?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma's mouth dropped (along with Goku's). Did he honestly call her a coward.

"Excuse me," Bulma responded.

Vegeta crossed his arms and kept that smirk on his face. Looks like he had that silly princess beat.

"You heard me Princess," Vegeta replied.

Bulma smiled at her rival. Everyone looked at her strangly. What did she have up her sleeve?

"Well you admit your a coward then Veggie," Bulma retorted.

Radditz couldn't believe it. He never seen anyone push his prince's buttons so far before.

"I am no coward," Vegeta stated.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure. And Goku is not deathly afraid of Chi Chi," Bulma replied as she walked away.

Goku and Radditz looked at one another. They turned to their prince. They noticed that he was standing perfectly still.

"Hey Vegeta you all right?" Goku asked.

Vegeta turned to face his guard. He noticed Radditz standing beside his brother. A thought came to his mind.

Both Goku and Radditz knew that look in their prince's eyes. They had a bad feeling about whatever the prince was thinking.

"Kakrott, Radditz let's go. I need to speak to my father about something," Vegeta ordered.

"Both of us?" Radditz asked.

Vegeta scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes both of you now lets go," Vegeta replied before walking away.

Goku and Radditz shrugged their shoulders and followed their prince. Both hoped that their prince knew what he was doing.

A/N:

Well what did you think?

What is Vegeta planning? Will he get Bulma back for their fight? Find out in the next chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them.

REVIEW!


End file.
